


Growing Pains

by Genesister (papirini)



Series: Bangs and Thangs [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Complete, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Graphic Description, Half-Human, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Science Experiments, Sex Pollen, Transformation, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirini/pseuds/Genesister
Summary: Hunk is unwittingly subjected to an ancient Galra experiment while he's planet-side, resulting in a change he isn't quite keen on. Luckily, Lance is a buddy and is willing to help Hunk out.For the Mess Hunk Up Bang.This work isCOMPLETE. Enjoy!





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Art will be coming soon!

 

 

Hunk hadn’t been feeling right for the past several days.

He was pretty sure it was related to that old temple-lab that they took shelter in while scouting on the planet Kahretsin. Though a cursory scan by Rover 2.5 had confirmed that nothing in the lab was active, and thus wouldn’t pose a threat if they were careful, Hunk couldn’t help but feel the pit of his stomach do back flips as he saw all the varying implements of research on crumbling stone walls and inside pitted molding cabinets. All of them were sharp, jagged, and gleamed bright even in the darkness of wholesale abandonment.

“We shouldn’t be here,” he whispered to no one in particular. “We need to _leave_.”

It wasn’t that no one listened to Hunk. Quite the opposite, in fact-no one had wanted to stay in this place. Unfortunately, there was an unrecorded shift in the system’s magnetic field while they were exploring the temple, and the resulting electrical storm would tear apart everyone’s suits like paper and barbecue their delicate, squishy insides if they stepped one foot outside towards the Lions. It was what had forced them to take refuge in the forsaken place to begin with, and it didn’t look like it would be letting up for several hours yet. The fact everyone agreed and yet were powerless to do anything had only made the anxiety worse for Hunk.

Then, of course, an accident happened anyways.

While trying to navigate the place in order not to touch anything, he nicked an invisible tripwire. A small, pungent puff of thick dust was suddenly blasted into his face, and he found himself coughing through the foulest thing he’d ever inhaled, intentionally or otherwise. It was like ingesting water that had been taken out of a toilet full of poop, and then blended in with asparagus, then powdered with sugar.

In other words, he really hoped no one else got caught downwind in it.

“Woah! Hunk?” He felt Pidge at his side as he proceeded to hack and gag non-stop for ten minutes. “Take a breath, dude, are you ok?”

“Yeah…yeah.” When he could speak, Hunk managed to croak out a response. “Good, all good. Be glad…you didn’t get…a whiff!”

Once he finished hacking up his lungs, he managed to stagger back to the rest of the group alongside Pidge. The others had thankfully found a clear place to sleep, free of traps and creepy instruments and gross-tasting dust. The forecast from the Lions indicated the storm wasn’t going to ease up until their night cycle ended, so it was best to hunker down and hope for the best.

As he went to lay down for the night on his emergency sleeping roll, he felt a deep ache form in his lower back. No matter how he tossed and turned, he couldn’t get entirely comfortable, and he couldn’t enjoy real sleep. When he woke up the next morning, he found himself covered in sweat.

“Woah, bud.” It was Lance coming up to him, and his making contact with Hunk’s shoulder sent shudders through him. “You’re not looking so hot. You _sure_ you’re ok?”

“Yeah, I’m…” Hunk let out a huff through pursed lips. “I’m good right now. Let’s just get out of here while we can.”

They did, thankfully. It was only after he was in the Yellow Lion, and alone, that he felt in any way relaxed. The heat coursing through his body, and the thudding of his heart as it traced down to beyond the edge of his spine, was already making it hard for him to concentrate on anything but how he felt.

“Take us out on auto, Yellow,” he breathed heavily. “And blast the cold air, if you can.”

Concern rippled from his Lion, like the sensation of a head bumping into his leg, and Hunk knew he couldn’t hide his condition. Not that he even intended to do so from Yellow, obviously. However, he intended on riding it out – he was probably just hopped up on being in that creepy place for such a long time. That was what he at least he told himself. That was what he hoped was the case.

It was still too hot, though.

“Um…” Before Hunk knew what he was doing, he found himself stripping down to his birthday suit. “And keep comms on audio if you can.”

He’d put his clothes back on when they next touched down planet-side. By then whatever he was going through, whatever fever this was, would have passed. _Should_ have passed.

But the sensation didn’t go away as Yellow traveled onwards. Indeed, it had only increased, along with the feeling of ache in his back. His clothes suddenly just felt…odd on him. Like he shouldn’t be wearing them, even when he tried putting them on.

There was also the abrupt tingling in his underside, right where his genitals were. Hunk didn’t consider himself a particularly amorous individual, or someone who thought crotch décor-first, yet he suddenly felt the inexplicable urge to put his penis into… _something_. Something was moving, warm-blooded, and with a hole he could up and stick…that which shouldn’t be put into someone else’s hole without permission.

Then there was what happened when he saw Lance next, after landing on the planet Boşalma.

“Woah, Hunk, you’re sweating like a _WOAH WHAT_ —”

Hunk found his head buried into the nape of Lance’s neck, taking a deep snort of the scents he could inhale from his skin. He wasn’t surprised that Lance had managed to save that perfume he found on one of their planetary expeditions, the one that was like blueberries mixed with musk and fig. There was also that ever-present smell of cucumbers, which he used for his skin regiment. There was another smell, one that was difficult to pin, but was undeniably Lance.

“Hey, buddy?” He didn’t realize Lance was patting his back until the other spoke. “Heheh…I, uh, I know you love my beauty care products, dude, but you’re really kind of freaking me out here…”

Hunk’s head popped up at this, and he looked up at Lance. There was clear concern on the other’s face, and oh, that wasn’t what he’d meant to do. Maybe he could make Lance feel better. Maybe if he gave Lance a hug. A nice, tight hug. Then maybe if he bent Lance over and _then_ —

He managed to stop himself, barely, at the hug.

“…’m fine,” he managed, throatier than he’d intended. “I’ll just go make dinner.”

“Ooooh no,” To his irritation he found himself being sat down by Lance. “You are clearly not…oh _, geez_ , you’re hot. I mean, like, _fever_ hot, I can _feel_ the heat coming from under your suit kind of hot.”

“But Lance-“

“Nope, someone else can make dinner tonight. Stay here and I’ll get you something to cool you off.”

Hunk had let out a grunting growl at being denied, by Lance of all people, before he realized what he was doing. He didn’t need to be this aggressive towards Lance, who was only trying to help. Why _was_ he even being aggressive to begin with? Was it because he wasn’t feeling good? It had to be. Maybe he just didn’t recover all the way yet. Maybe all these weird emotions towards what he wanted was just part of the sickness. When people got sick, they got naturally grabby and needy, and Hunk knew he was no exception. It was only natural.

If only that explained the increasing ache in his groin, or the _want_ of Lance that seemed to steadily grow as the hours passed. No amount of goo soup or distance from the other Paladins seemed to cure it, or the increasing pressure in his lower spine. If anything, it only made things throb with more intensity, if not become outright painful.

That night, Hunk had tried something he didn’t do much, if at all, since coming into space – pleasure himself.

It only helped for so long, and early the next morning, Hunk woke up in the seat of the Yellow Lion to his penis swollen to the largest size he’d ever seen it become. It was almost as swollen as the strange, bulbous thing that felt like it was settling inside his skin, right at the base of his butt.

The thought of putting it into Lance came back with full force, and he panicked – and found himself becoming aroused by it, touching himself with a moan. Then he went back to panic, because it was Lance, and Lance was his friend. Lance didn’t even like guys like that, and he _definitely_ wasn’t just some thing to _mate_ and have big strong babies with, babies that would burst forth and _tear the inferior breeds of the worlds they visited apar_ —

He began to hyperventilate as he sat up and grabbed the controls of Yellow, coaxing him to come to life, and then begging him to turn off her sensors and comms and just _go_ , leave the planet, go to another habitable planet – or heck, habitat-optional was fine also.

Anywhere, he had thought, as long as it wasn’t _this_ one where his friends–or Lance-were.

 

* * *

 

Which was why Hunk ended up where he was at that moment. It was also why he was a half-naked mess - panting, sweating, feeling hot as a furnace, and stroking his unbearably erect penis without any luck. It didn’t seem to want to calm down. If anything, it seemed to grow and quiver and even wiggle from within, as if it wanted something more. Likewise, his clothing felt tight, his skin was itching something fierce, and the bulge he was starting to feel between his butt cheeks was becoming outright painful.

His moaning and stroking was interrupted by a sudden radio hum that filled his c… _cock_ pit. Oh _god_ , just _thinking_ of that word made Hunk’s dick leak in drips. _Why_ was he like this!?

“ **Hunk? Buddy?** ” Oh _no_. It was _Lance_. “ **Bro? You there?** ”

“Lance.” Hunk began to pant as he finally turned on his comms to respond. “ _Lance_ , why are you here?”

“ ** _Dude_ , isn’t it obvious?**” His sensors came to life as Lance’s tone became exasperated. Oh, _oh_ no, the Red Lion was starting to close in on his location. “ **You’re sick and you just _left_! We’ve been looking for you for two days, everyone’s worried about you!**”

Two days. Had it _seriously_ been two days?

“ **C’mon, buddy.** ” Hunk’s huffing sped up at the sound of the other’s softening tone. It was somehow making the bulges on both sides twitch and swell, and how much more could they _even_ — “ **You clearly aren’t well. I want to help you, I’ve got a first aid kit, but you have to tell me what’s going on.** ”

“N-no.” Hunk managed. “No…no first aid kit. This is—”

He could hear the Red Lion land outside.

“…I need you to come in here.” He could feel his control over his situation – what little he had – start to slip. He could feel his skin crawl with energy and anticipation. “Lance…it’s…it’s bad.”

“ **Gotcha, big guy.** ” He heard the Red Lion open up its mouth. Oh, mouths. He needed a mouth on him, now. “ **Open up for me, then.** ”

 _I will. I_ so _will, and then you will open up for_ me _._

He felt himself shudder, and he let out an all-too-sensuous groan as he heard Yellow open up for Lance. He could feel the vibrations of Lance’s boots hopping up the ramp, and then stopping several feet behind his chair.

 _You_ will _take what I’m going to give you._

“Hun—oh, woah.” He heard Lance’s voice falter. “Oh my god. This smell…”

Slowly, Hunk turned his chair around. If Lance had sounded shocked before, now he sounded terrified as he spoke, and his face was drained of all color as they faced one another. Hunk, meanwhile, could feel himself go flush again, could feel the urge and want in his body for the small, reedy little runt in front of him. He could feel his penis surge again in size, and whatever suit was left around it ripped in half like paper, revealing its terrifying, bruised, wriggling glory in full.

This wasn’t what Hunk had intended, but oh _god_ , he couldn’t stop himself as he slowly stood. Was it just him, a small part of him was able to think, or did Lance shrink since they last met? Why, when he stood up, did his suit feel even tighter around his legs, the only part of him now clothed? The rest of him didn’t care to figure out the answer. It only wanted one thing.

“ _Lance._ ” His voice was thick, and his hands were on his throbbing, fully exposed penis. “I _need_ you to suck my dick.”

“H- _hunk_.” Lance’s voice hit an octave that it never had before, and he took a step back, eyes as wide as saucers. His hands were quickly up in placation, but to Hunk, it was surrender. “Ahahaha... _Hunk_ , buddy, dude, com _padre—_ panion, brother from another mother, this…let’s stop and think about this, right? You’re not, uh, acting like entirely like yourself…”

“Lance.”

“Or, uh…or looking entirely like…” Hunk took another step forward, and Lance did likewise, but backwards. “Oh my god, didyoujustgrowanotherinch.”

“ _Lance._ ” Hunk growled, now, feeling his teeth sharpen as they grit together. Lance was there, he had a mouth, and for the primal force that was taking Hunk over, that was enough.   “Suck. My. **_Dick_**.”

He watched as Lance gulped taking several deep, deep breaths. Then, slowly, reluctantly, Lance took his helmet off.

“ _Strip_.”

“Ok, ok, just—“ Lance fumbled with his suit, and the thing that was Hunk – was he still Hunk, though, right now? – watched with increasing hunger. “Don’t…don’t do anything crazy, ok? We don’t need to do anything we’ll regret later. I mean, I…I’ll do this for y—”

He wasn’t going _fast enough_.

A beefy, halfway-to-clawed hand shot out (was that _his_ arm? Somewhere in himself, Hunk panicked, because his arm wasn’t that big, or beefy, or remotely _purple_ -) and, with a single yank, ripped off the whole of the Red Paladin’s armor around his torso and upper legs, chest plate and all. Lance’s now-bare chest was thumping almost as hard as Hunk’s dick was.

Hunk glared as slowly, Lance very quietly got down on his knees. At the same time, Hunk sat down with a thud, spreading his legs as best as he could to accommodate what he hoped was to come. As Lance got into position, he looked up at Hunk, his expression unreadable.

“Dude…Hunk…I really hope this helps to stop whatever’s happening.”

Hunk didn’t need to look to see Lance hesitate before sitting down on his knees and taking the organ into his hands. It was clear Lance was new to this, much like Hunk was. But _oh_ , the moment Lance's mouth closed in, breath dancing on the surface of his skin, that's when it started to feel _good_. His penis felt eased by the suckling that followed, especially as Lance began to get into something of a rhythm. For a moment, he could feel himself relax, his own body slowly rocking on his butt cheeks into the motions. He could feel like himself again. He was almost Hunk again.

 _Almost_ , and only for a moment. Then, he suddenly felt the desire to have more. He wanted _more_ from Lance, this boy, the one his body decided would be his. This pitiful attempt to stave off the inevitable still wasn’t enough.

It wasn’t going to _be_ enough, as he began to thrust more violently into Lance’s mouth with a growl.

“Mmmph!!” Lance instantly unhooked himself off of Hunk, spitting out the purple-and-yellow liquid that was his seed out of his mouth, his hands on his throat as he stared up at Hunk's face. “Hunk, holy _quiznak_ , what—!?”

Hunk's eyes widened at this, his mind torn between rage and confusion and fear. What was he _doing_!? What- _why_ did Lance _stop_ -

For a moment, Hunk fought the urge to drag Lance's head back to his dick. Instead, his hands went to his head, then to his crotch, as he felt his penis thrash with violent need. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his shaft suddenly blow up, the tip blowing out like a bulbous, blooming flower. Out of the folds of the skin, he could see a sharpened point start to poke through the skin. On his back, he could feel his spine thrash beneath his skin as well.

He knew Lance could see it as well, and he let out a wet gasp.

“Lance…”

Hunk knew he’d lose control fully, lose it very, _very_ quickly, and when that happened that he would likely not get it back again. He didn’t know _how_ he knew, but for that brief second, he realized he was going to blow. Literally, figuratively, however Lance wanted to see it. Maybe it didn’t matter _how_ he saw it, because Hunk _knew_  in what was left of his rational mind that Lance _wasn’t_ going to be able to help him after all.

“ _Run_ …!”

If anything, _Lance_ was the one who was going to need help.

“GHHH _GHK_!”

Lance turned and fled, and Hunk found that tiniest grasp he'd barely managed to keep over himself snap. His body responded to the loss of control, and his penis was the first to complete the change, exploding into splattered goop as a bigger, longer, thicker shaft of a dark purple burst out from the remains, hanging down to his knees. The rest of his body swelled like his genitals, his body transforming into a purple tank of hormones and bulging veins and muscles, with his stomach still round, but hard as steel. Behind him, the bulge in his spine burst out as well, revealing a long, fur-lined, serpentine tail that violently thumped on the Yellow Lion’s controls.

There was a sharp spike of genuine alarm through the Yellow Lion’s bond, but he paid no heed. Taking a deep, horny breath through his massive nostrils, the thing that Hunk had become stood up to its full height, and began to stalk it’s prey. No—it’s _mate_. It’s breeding ground, with which it had one desire, even as he held onto to his penis, which wriggled like a snake in his hands, slithering for a release of its venom. He jerked it as he walked, to keep just enough of the edge off so he still had reserves left.

Reserves for his _dear_ Lance, who would give him good, strong, Galra children.

“ ** _LANCE! WHERE ARE YOU!_** ”

He leaped down the ramp of the Lion with a heavy jump, his blazing golden eyes looking left and right for his mate. He wasn’t hard to find – Lance’s high-pitched screams filled his massive fur-lined ears, and that tell-tale smell of his percolated in the air as a trail. Instantly his eyes fixed on Lance’s naked form, and he felt his crotch get wetter and hotter.

“ ** _GET BACK HERE, LANCE!_** ” His voice, meanwhile, was like a deeper Zarkon’s as he proceeded to give chase, in contrast to the squeals coming from the other, who merely ran even faster. It almost felt like a game – a game that only made him want to fill Lance up with his babies even more. “ ** _GET BACK HERE SO I CAN_ FUCK YOU _, LANCE!!_** ”

He was catching up, nevertheless. Lance was tall and fast, but one of Hunk’s strides could now match five of his, even as he simultaneously found himself forced to pleasure himself. Lines of sperm streamed out of him, streaking the ground with multi-colored cum. But no amount of jerking off could replace the innate roiling and natural instincts dictated by his fully-Galra groin. Besides, Lance could only run so far from him before he inevitably caught up.

“ _GAAAA_ HREDHELPMEQUICKPUTITDOWN _PUTITDOWN_ —!!”

Unfortunately, Lance just happened to run right into the Red Lion’s waiting mouth. Hunk, meanwhile, ran right into the Red Lion’s particle shield right afterwards, dick-first, with an undignified _SLAM_ that caused ripples to emanate through the hexagon field. Hunk was down with an enraged howl, but that only made him want Lance even more.

“ ** _GET OUT HERE!_** ” H was up in ticks, and his fists pounded hard on the particle barrier, ignoring the pain that seeped down through his penis along with his wasted semen. Semen he could have been putting in Lance right at that moment. Getting Lance was all his brain seemed to be focused on. “ ** _LAAAAANCE!! FUCK ME!!_ FUUUCK MEEEE!!**”

The Red Lion, meanwhile, simply looked down at the massive Galra-thing outside of its barrier. It let out what was the sentient machine equivalent of a warning growl to step away.

“ ** _SHUT UP!_** ” If Hunk was anywhere near his right mind at that moment, he would have been utterly horrified of himself and his actions, and stopped immediately. Instead, he let out a roar, stomped over to the nearest boulder and lifted it up as if it was made of Styrofoam. “ ** _GIVE HIM BACK!! GIVE HIM BACK_ NOW _!!_** ”

One boulder was tossed, then another, bigger one was thrown as well. It did nothing but shatter against the barrier. Hunk, even in his haze, could only think of one other way to breach the shield – using his own Lion as a battering ram. It made sense – it was big, it was heavy, it would do the job. However, as he stampeded towards his own Lion, he was stopped by another particle barrier.

“ ** _WHAT!?_** ”

He slammed his fists into the yellow barrier, letting out an angry growl when that barrier also refused to budge. Neither of the Lions would give in, not even his own. Lance wouldn’t give. No one would _give_ him what he _needed_. He panted, his crotch screaming for full release as it dripped into a puddle beneath his legs, and he could only masturbate out so much of it before his erection demanded something more.

He dropped to his knees, gasping for air as his erection thrashed angrily in his hands like a defensive cobra.

“Hunk!? Could it be!?” He could only just hear the shouts of nearby voices and Lion’s roars, all too familiar, yet at the same time unrecognizable, so far had his mind descended into a primal state. It was followed by a gasp. “ _Oh_ my goodness, _what_ is he—"

“Hunk! _Stop_!”

He let out a growl at the potential interference.

“I don’t think he can understand us right now—”

Except he _could_ , and he let out an angry scream at their attempts to stop him, swinging a cum-encrusted fist at whoever was talking. Whoever was talking, however, was short and fast, and they had already rolled out of the way of his attack.

“Oh god, I’m so _sorry_ , Hunk!”

Then he felt something dig into his back, and electric shocks began to rattle his body. He swung again towards the tiny interloper, this time causing the responsible party to fly back several yards from the impact. There was more shouting, more sounds of weapons being drawn, as Hunk began stalking towards the small, groaning body of his attacker.

“ ** _GIVE HIM TO ME—URGK—_** "

Two giant arms suddenly threw themselves around his neck, choking him. He attempted to lift his newest attacker over his head, but even as he thought he had a hold on them to toss them, they would become heavier with each of his renewed attempts. He snarled, he bit, and he scratched, leaving deep gauged lines of blood and bite marks in whoever was keeping him anchored and helpless. Still, they refused to relent, and he began to slip on his own juices as his struggles began to abate.

“ ** _LANCE!_** ” With what he had left, he screamed. “ ** _LAAANCE!! I NEEEEED YOOOOOU!! LA—_** ”

Then there was a stinging sensation in his side, with more electric pulses accompanying it, even as the choke hold tightened around his neck. He suddenly fell limp in his attacker’s arms, and he found he had no strength, not even to soothe his still screaming and cascading erection. He was slipping again, he realized, this time into unconsciousness.

As he fell into his own pile of sex-stenched filth, the figures surged towards him, their shouts becoming muted and even further away that before.

“ ** _L-Lance…_** ”

The figures began to descend on him en masse, their shadows turning his vision black.

 

* * *

 

He woke up feeling cold and confused. It took him a moment to realize he was actually laying down inside the cryo pod – barely. It felt strangely tight and uncomfortable as he came to, his eyes fluttering open to see blue sky above him and the cover of the pod dissipating into nothing. Was he on Earth?

No. No, that didn’t make sense. Earth was still many months away at best. The last thing he remembered was—

**_LANCE._ **

His eyes widened as memories returned, and he tried bolting up into a sitting position, finding only limited success. His fever. His penis. Lance. His mind. His  _body_. Lance. His rampaging around the Lions.  _LANCE_ —

“Hey. Easy there, Hunk.” A large hand gently pressed on his chest as he struggled to fight the cryo-induced exhaustion preventing him from standing up and getting out of the pod, along with a headache he couldn’t recall having before. He immediately recognized the voice as Shiro’s. “You’re all right. You’re doing ok.”

It didn’t stop his heart from pounding furiously in his chest. His very large, very _purple_ chest, he realized to his horror. He was still completely naked, save for a towel carefully draped over his privates.

“I…” He remembered more of what happened before with each passing moment, and he wished he didn’t as he realized that the figures trying to subdue him had been the other Paladins. Meanwhile, his tongue felt thick as his voice dryly rumbled out words like an earthquake - had it been because all the screaming? “Pl…please tell me I didn’t—I didn’t hurt anybody. Or Lance, or Pidge, or—"

“No, you didn’t. Everyone’s fine. Lance is fine.” Shiro’s voice was steady, though the concern on his brow betrayed his obvious worry. “So is Pidge. You just stunned her a bit, but she wasn’t hurt. And it’s nothing Allura can’t handle.”

Allura? He—wait, when had he hurt _Allura_? He remembered Pidge’s bayard, and Lance had been in his Lion. There were those giant arms— _oh_.

Hunk swallowed slowly as he realized what that meant.

“I don’t think…” Hunk certainly didn’t feel like everything was fine. If anything, he felt scared – and more than a little dizzy. “I don’t know about that.”

“It’s the truth. Everyone’s _fine_ ,” Shiro repeated, more softly the second time. “Everyone is safe. You’re safe. All right? _You’re_ safe.”

Was Shiro trying to convince Hunk, or himself? Hunk was too terrified to try and think of an answer, even if Shiro himself seemed reassured enough of his level of safety. Shiro certainly didn’t _seem_ scared of him, but then again, if Hunk and the other Paladins had learned anything during the time they were in space, it was that Shiro – _any_ Shiro, real or fake, it turned out – was _very_ good at hiding when something was wrong with him. Seeing Hunk as he had been, yelling and attacking and out of control as a giant horny Galra – which, apparently, he _still was_ – had to have scared him, of _all_ people.

It was at that point that Hunk realized he didn’t feel quite as horny as he recalled being before he was knocked out. Of course, he still felt horny, and _god_ Shiro smelled good, but it wasn’t anything like before, where he’d been little more than a frothing, squirting mess on…whatever planet he'd landed on. He had been so busy slapping himself he didn’t even realize where his Lion had landed. Now, as Hunk took in his surroundings, it didn’t look like he was even in the same system, much less on the same planet, as before.

Had the Yellow Lion brought him here? Hadn’t Yellow put a barrier up against him? He’d been a mess and he’d wanted to heave poor Yellow around like a shot put, true, but—

“Is he awake?”

Shiro’s head instantly came up at this, turning towards someone behind them both. It didn’t sound like anyone on Voltron. In fact, Hunk realized, it sounded decidedly Galra.

“Yeah.” Even with his head turned, Hunk could almost imagine Shiro’s whitened eyebrows furrowing. “He just woke u—”

“Then leave us.”

It was at that point that Shiro, finally tensed up; one could only imagine the stare he was giving. As Hunk’s own eyes focused, he realized that the Galra – it had to be with that kind of deepened voice – was in a Blade suit. It only deepened the dread in Hunk’s gut, because whoever that was, it wasn’t Krolia. Meaning it could only be one other person.

“With all due respect, I’d prefer one of us be with Hunk while he’s still recovering.” Shiro stood up at this, still looking at the Blade. “It’s not that I don’t trust you or the medication, but—”

“Its ok, Shiro.” A third voice caused his ears to flick. Keith. Where was he? “I’ll be with him. I’ll make sure nothing happens, ok?”

Making sure Hunk didn’t attack anyone, perhaps. Or perhaps to make sure the _Blade_ didn’t do anything – something about their posture seemed far too tense and defensive for a courtesy visit, and the fact he was here even though he was supposed to have gone radio silent was only deepening his worry. Or maybe it was the medication making him paranoid, whatever that medication was. Again, though, it didn't matter - Hunk was certain it had to do with him. So, then, had he been given some kind of medicine while he was out?

...Was that why he wasn’t as strung out on the need for copulation like before?

“All right.”

Shiro was reluctant, but eventually, he moved, turning to give Hunk a look before he left the area. It was an expression of quiet pity.

_Oh god, please don’t pity me, man._

“Hunk. Remember, everyone’s all right. Ok?”

And then Shiro was gone, leaving Hunk alone with the invisible Keith and the very visible Blade. Finally, the Blade’s mask fell away, revealing the scarred, frowning face of an all-too-familiar figure. His glowing yellow eyes bore right into Hunk, and if looks could kill, Hunk was pretty sure he’d burst into flames just by how withering the look was.

Had he hurt Keith, and Shiro didn’t know about it? Was that why—

“Kolivan...”

“Indeed, Paladin. I came as fast as I could when I was contacted about your… _situation_ , as it were.” Kolivan’s eyes were narrow, and there was what Hunk could only describe as a disgusted snarl on his lips as his eyes continued to bore into him. It made Hunk’s skin crawl. It also made him flush just slightly in...embarrassment? Shame? Who knew? “Were it that we could have met under less unfortunate circumstances, but here we are.”

“You mean…” Hunk looked down at his massive clawed hands. “Me being Galra?”

Maybe Kolivan here to gauge his true loyalties? To ask of his lineage? To…to ask why his clothes were all torn up and he was naked? Or did he already-no, he _had_ to know about what happened, if he was here. Right?

“What you _are_ ,” the snarl seemed to deepen as his stinging response came out, “is shameful. By that I refer to the _thing_ you have now become. I never imagined I would see another in these circumstances for the rest of my life, nor did I ever particularly care to. It is only because of my experience that you are able to even speak to me with a sound mind right now – I’ve had to make the medication that now flows through you before, and it will ease your base urges. But had I not been called on to do that…or had you been successful in pursuing the Red Paladin…”

Hunk shut his eyes. It hurt to hear that, even though he didn’t have an inkling as to what, exactly, the Blade was talking about. Judging by his tone, it was probably something Really Bad.

“I am sorry if my words are harsh, but your…transformation. _Such_ as it is.” Hunk could hear Kolivan shifting down to the ground. When he opened his eyes again, the Blade was sitting in a perfect cross-legged pose, arms crossed. “It is a product of one of the most despicable acts in the history of the Galra Empire – the creation of the Galrez.”

Behind him, Hunk’s tail seemed to thump on the cryo pod in time with his heart. Both were fast, nervous, and still feeling that burning sensation in his…whatever his genitals were going to be called now. Despite the supposed medicine he had apparently been given at _some_ point taking the edge off his inexplicable sexual hunger (perhaps, then, that was Kolivan’s doing-it was the only thing that made sense), he was still almost wishing someone would just let him hump their leg or something already. Almost.

(Not Kolivan’s leg, though. With the way he was acting, Kolivan would probably snap his dick like a stick of beef jerky, and then snap his neck just as casually, if he tried it. If _that_ thought turned someone on, that someone _wasn’t_ Hunk.)

“After the destruction of our planet, our population had incredible difficulty adjusting to life on planets beyond our home system, despite Zarkon’s conquering prowess and advancing technology allowing us to survive in harsher environments.”

Kolivan’s head turned to see Keith walking right out of the shadows (ah, so _that_ was where he was, Hunk realized) and towards Hunk, and motioned his head to come closer, which the former Blade complied with, arms folded.

“The first generations of our people were unable to cope properly with the permanent lack of a home world that could cater to their special biological needs. At the same time, they failed to reproduce as the years passed, for the species as a whole was forced to dedicate themselves to permanent imperial expansion and quintessence mining. Thus, as the older generations died, there was nothing new to replace them with to continue the species. Our numbers dropped precipitously, almost fatally.”

“…The Galra were genetically bottle-necked by their own actions?” Hunk’s eyes widened. “The Galra nearly went extinct? For real?”

“Whatever you wish to call it, yes. The Galra almost did not survive their first centuries as a widespread galactic entity, and only a few thousand pure-blooded Galra at best were left.” Kolivan grit his teeth, before relaxing his jaw and continuing. “Zarkon tasked his witch to find a way to increase the population without causing a decrease in efficiency concerning his plans. The result was…”

Another deep breath. Keith looked over at Kolivan, eyes crinkled with concern at the clear discomfort and stiffness that was still creeping into the other’s posture.

“The witch created a means of abrupt genetic drift in non-Galra subjects. She had a means to induce a radical mutation within species even completely unrelated to the Galra. The result was that those exposed to this inducement would transform into fully fertile Galra, capable of successfully interbreeding with any member – including infertile members - of their original species genotype.”

Hunk’s eyes widened at this. He was starting to feel sick as he began to realize just what that probably meant.

“We call them Galrez, in our record. Or, to say it in the ancient tongue, _daiba-zaal-reiz_. Not of our planet. When placed with a fellow individual of their original species, Galrez would transform into their new Galra forms, and forcibly impregnate their partners with Galra seed. That seed’s genetics would be dominant, and the children born as a result would be Galra, with only the minimal amount of genes from the original species needed to evolve for the purpose of survival in multiple environments.”

“Then...” Hunk felt even worse as he felt the words tumble out of his mouth. He wanted to deny that anything Kolivan was saying made sense, but his question was feeble and cracked as it came out. “They…she…did that really _work_?”

“Oh, yes, the Galrez turned out to be _very_ fertile.” Kolivan’s eyes seemed to flash as he looked over at Hunk. “And _very_ unstable. Galrez would impregnate anyone who so much as moved, but if they were denied or unsatisfied with their urges? They would rage. They would rampage. They would kill. It didn’t matter who was in their way. One even attempted to kill Zarkon, and of course, it was only _then_ that the program was stopped and Galrez were not actively created anymore.”

Hunk’s stomach was upside down, and he felt like vomiting, even as he felt his penis, still pumping up and ready to do exactly what Kolivan just described. Fuck and kill, that’s exactly what he was thinking of doing now. The urge wasn’t as strong as it had been, but he knew it was only because of whatever Kolivan injected with.

“The…experiment did its job, in any case. Many Galra alive now – myself included - are descended from Galrez and their victims, willing or otherwise. It saved our species, but of course does not make what was done _right_. Even among imperial fanatics who believe the Empire infallible, you would be hard pressed to find one of our own who is entirely proud of the atrocity that was committed.”

“Is that why such emphasis is put on blood purity among the Galra?” That was Keith asking, and he sounded disturbed by the entire enterprise. “Because of these Galrez in the past?”

And just like that, Hunk thought as he swallowed, he was _the other._ The _enemy_. The _wrong, bad_  kind of _animal_. At least that’s how it felt in that moment.

“There are other reasons that is so, but you would not be wrong to assume it was an important reason such a desire developed among Zarkon's followers.” Kolivan clenched his knees. “There is an innate assumption that most Galra are undeserving of high positions because of their blood because of this crime. Back when I was young, it was common to see the military mistreat those whose family tree was proven to contain a Galrez, no matter how far back it was. As for living Galrez…”

Kolivan was suddenly standing, looking down at Hunk, making him feel an inch tall by comparison as the other loomed over him.

“If your friends’ description of the previous planet you visited rings true, then you no doubt came upon one of the facilities they used to create Galrez on that world, and the dust you ingested was one of the means used to induce the transformation. That is the only way Galrez are created now – by accident, or foolhardiness, when someone stumbles on something they thought harmless or deactivated.” Kolivan huffed. “Such is the revulsion for these creatures within the Empire that chances are, the Galra would kill you on sight like this for not being a true Galra, but an abomination.”

“But…” Hunk felt his throat go dry. “Now that we know the way I transformed, we can find a way to change me back.”

Keith walked over to Hunk as he asked.

“Right?” Kolivan was silent. “You…there _is_ a cure to this, right? You guys knew about this for millennia…there…there _has_ to be… _right_?”

Keith’s hand went on his shoulder; he barely felt it. The moments dragged, and Hunk felt his furry ears begin to loudly ring, and suddenly he was looking at the scene from a distance, in slow motion.

“No.” Kolivan was blunt, even if he wasn’t entirely unkind in his response. Indeed, his voice became quiet as he continued. “There is no way to reverse it. You can, for the most part, change back to a reasonable form through eating certain types and amounts of raw flesh. You can suppress the urges medically, for as long as you desire, even for the rest of your life. However, you can’t get rid of it all. Not entirely.”

“No…no…”

“You _will_ transform if you are…aroused. Every time.”

Everything stopped. Hunk lost all sensation. Even his penis stopped hurting. It was too much.

“…please…please?” He gasped. “ _Please_ , I—"

“I’m sorry, Paladin. There is nothing I can say that will be of any comfort.” Kolivan slowly turned away from him. “It is your burden to bear, now, until the day you die.”

Hunk began to violently hyperventilate. It wasn’t true. He couldn’t really be what Kolivan claimed. He couldn’t be a mindless sex monster, unable to permanently return to a true human form.

But as he slipped into shock, he realized that Kolivan had no reason to say such things to him, if they weren’t true. And as he fell into darkness, and into his memories, he knew it _was_ the truth.

 

* * *

 

Once Hunk came to again, he felt nothing but listless horror about everything and everyone around him. Keith was with him, having leaned his massive, fainted form against the cryo pod. He offered Hunk a needle of some green gunk, followed by a massive shank of… _something_. He didn’t know what it was and he didn't care. After the injection he took it and ate it wordlessly, his motions slow and joyless at the prospect of his meal.

It had once been alive, he thought, and though he’d never been particularly sensitive to eating animals before, this time felt different. This time it was like experiencing a blood sacrifice to appease a bloodthirsty demon. Was this how demons felt when they were sating themselves? Emptiness, disgust, hatred – would those feelings ever subside, if they had ever felt that way to begin with?

Was this how other Galrez had felt, when they learned the truth about their forced conditions? No—Hunk hadn’t been _forced_ into going to that lab. He’d gone in willingly, they all had, on the hopeful idea that the place had been disused for centuries, and thus safe. It hadn’t been, and that made it all the worse, because now, _he_ was no longer safe, either.

After several moments of noshing on dead alien animal, he felt the changes surge through him again. This time, however, he felt his body contracting, and he ended up rolling into a fetal position, eyes shut tight from the shifting and shrinking going on in his body, until, finally, he felt human enough. Not entirely, though. Not ever again. He could still feel his tail shaking behind him, could feel his ears flicking at the sound of Keith’s voice. He could feel nothing but blankness at the concern and relief in Keith’s tone as he looked up at the other.

He'd slowly stood up, crossed his arms over himself to cover his nudity, muttered a thank you, and then ran back to the Yellow Lion without another word to anyone else. Once his Lion’s mouth closed, he slumped into his seat, staring at the controls as if it was the first time he was seeing them. He didn’t respond to his Lion’s concern as it gently rippled through his mind; he simply drowned in the sensation of his own ennui, floating away on unseen currents until he could feel nothing in his mind but emptiness.

He didn’t leave his seat that day, or the next, or after that. Only Keith and Krolia were allowed to see him, to feed him and administer his medication, but other than them, the barrier was up and communications were cut off. He wouldn’t face anyone else. He just couldn’t, not when he feared that just looking at his friends would cause him to go mad with lust no matter the precautions.

He hated it – hated himself. He wasn’t someone who liked thinking that way, but at that moment, he didn’t feel like he had a choice, no matter what others might say to him. All he could do was stew in his own fear, and hope that the others would eventually understand why he wasn’t joining them for meals, or sleeping, or anything. Surely they had to at least know what was happening to him. It would have been crazy if they _didn’t_ know at that point, given how everyone had converged to restrain him in his rampage, so perhaps they knew to avoid him for their own sake.

After ten days, however, his communications suddenly flickered to life without his input. Visuals turned golden yellow within the Lion’s eyes, and the control panel began to beep.

“Yellow, turn it off.” Hunk’s voice was completely without pep as he wiped his eyes and looked up at his window. There was no one on screen, but he nevertheless wrapped himself tighter in the blanket he’d gotten into when he began his self-imposed exile. “Please. I can’t let anyone in.”

He felt the sensation of wind on his neck – the essence of an indignant grunt from his Lion – but nothing turned off.

“I mean it, _Yellow_ —"

“ **Hunk?** ”

Oh _no_.

Hunk felt his face turn ashen when the voice echoed into his cockpit (oh it wasn’t as bad as before, but he still felt a tingle, no no _no no no_ ) and the face popped up. He forced himself to look down, to not look at him, so that he couldn’t be overcome by—

“ **Hey, Hunk.** ” Lance’s voice nevertheless rang into his ears. “ **I’m coming up there, ok? Open up.** ”

“ _Lance,_ ” Hunk shut his eyes tightly. “Yellow, _don’t_ —!”

He could feel his Lion’s mouth opening despite his protest, and he curled even further into himself as he heard Lance’s shoes tap upwards on the ramp. Soon enough, he could feel his tail twitch from the proximity of Lance to his spot.

“…Hey there.” Lance’s voice was behind him now, mere inches away. “So, I—”

“You need to leave, now.” Hunk’s voice was quiet, hoarse from having used it for crying who knew how long at this point. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” The response was firm, even blunt. “I know you won’t.”

“You don’t _know_ that!” Hunk found himself turning to face Lance despite himself, his eyes filling with tears once more. “Lance, I tried to do something to you that I can’t forgive myself for! If I’d gone any further, you’d be hurt, or worse, and everyone else would have been hurt worse, and I wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it!”

Lance’s hand went towards his face, and before Hunk could stop him, he was wiping the tears from his cheeks, causing him to let out a groan. Was it a sexual groan? Was it a scared groan? Was it both? He didn’t know anymore.

“Lance, I’m dangero—”

“Nope, nope, no d-word.” Lance’s fingers were gentle, sending sparks through Hunk’s skin. “No m-word either. I totally know you’re thinking about it, don’t lie.”

“But –”

“Hunk,” Lance held up his other hand. “Look, I get it. You ask a bro to jerk your dick off with his mouth without any preparation, it’s already kind of difficult to do. You definitely don’t expect a new alien wang to come exploding out of that same dick in the process. _No one ever_ expects that. That doesn’t mean you’re a bad person, ok? I’m not mad at you about what happened.”

Hunk closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. This was ridiculous. Lance, of _all_ people, wasn't mad? That was—

“But I _am_ worried about you.” The breath was caught in his throat. “Like…you are not taking this well. At all. You’re blaming yourself for what happened. I get it, we all blame ourselves for stuff, right? Even if its stupid and clearly not our fault. And this…this wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t have known. None of us did.”

Lance closed the distance, bringing his hands on the other’s shoulders. Hunk could still smell the varying scents of Lance, natural and unnatural this close, but now it was muted, and the desire to grab him and slam himself into Lance’s backside was greatly lessened as well. Kolivan hadn’t lied, when he said the medication was effective in suppressing the urges.

They were still there, though. Still waiting for the moment when they could emerge once more, and he could let himself go. He would go all out, take Lance as his own, and then ride and rut Lance until he was full and round with a copious amount of Hunk’s Galra babies. The thought both terrorized and threatened to arouse him, and he found himself looking away from Lance again.

“Lance, I…” Hunk’s hands went to his temples. Tears once more filled his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

He couldn’t help himself. The next thing Hunk knew, he was out of his seat, blanket on the floor, and his arms were thrown around the other as he sobbed hysterically into Lance’s shoulders. After a moment, he felt Lance’s arms slowly wrap around his torso, and his whispered words filtered into his ears.

_It’s ok, man. It’s ok._

He didn’t know how long it was, between then and the next thing he did remember, which was Lance gently petting behind one of his ears. It felt good, and Hunk could feel a decidedly inhuman rumble form in his chest from the sensation.

“I still owe you a dick sucking, besides.”

Hunk’s eyes widened and whipped back to Lance’s face.

“Dick su-you-you’re _joking_ , right?!” He can feel his penis start to react at the prospect, and his heartbeat began to accelerate as he shook his head. “No. Lance, _no_ , I can’t, if I do I’ll—”

Lance brought his other hand to Hunk’s shoulder.

“No, man. You won’t.” How could Lance be so calm? Didn’t Lance know— “The medication they’re giving you has some, uh…Kolivan said it also helps to inhibit spermatogenesis after the first couple doses? Which I guess makes you less spermy when you get aroused, even when you go full Galra. So, we should be fine. You’re not going to knock me up on accident.”

Hunk felt more tears start to stream down his face as Lance ruffled his hair. Lance, meanwhile, smiled back. He really said those things. He seemed to certain of himself. Maybe he was right.

Hunk wanted to believe Lance was right, and not just because he could feel himself start to grow warm.

“So, uh…" Lance brought a hand to the back of his neck. "Take 2, then?”

“This...is real?” Hunk could feel his cockpit chair (it wasn’t quite as arousing as before to think that word) swivel around to accommodate him as he fell into it, feeling dizzy as the room spun. “I really won’t harm you?”

“Nope.” Slowly, Lance began to bend down to the floor. “Though I’d appreciate it if you didn’t rip my suit up this time. I’ve only got so many spares in Red’s cargo hold.”

At this, Hunk couldn’t help but scoff through his sniffling. Of course Lance would have multiple spare uniforms. He had one himself, but he hadn’t thought of putting it on this whole time. Nor did putting it on right now seem to be a good idea.

“Ok…ok.” He could feel his insides roil with anticipation as he slowly spread his legs. It wasn’t as violent as before, but the primal want was still there, deep down inside his loins. “I trust you.”

Even if Hunk didn’t exactly trust himself at the moment, he knew Lance well enough to know the other would figure out when to cut and run. At least, he hoped Lance knew when to get out.

“So, just…if I start going nuts ag _aaah_ —?!” Hunk let out a gasp as he felt a hand start to slide beneath, then squeeze, his balls. It felt _amazing_ , and he could feel himself going hard almost immediately. “A-are you _trying_ to tempt fate, Lance?!”

“Hm?” Lance’s face was barely an inch from the tip of Hunk’s penis, tongue sticking out and wiggling as he stopped. The tongue instantly went back into his mouth. “Uh…you don’t like that, then?”

“Ngh—" Hunk closed his eyes, his legs shaking. “No, it feels good. Just…you’re one hundred percent _sure_ you’ll be ok?”

“ _Hunk_ ,” Lance let out an indignant huff, the warm air washing over Hunk’s genitals. “You said you trusted me.”

The fondling became more intense, and whatever reply Hunk had died on his lips, transformed into a moan. He could feel the urge strengthen within him, the Galra instincts within him stirring and wanting more pleasure. Before he could stop himself, his hand was on Lance’s head, pushing him onto his shaft.

“Hngh—!"

Lance’s tongue was warm on his skin, and his teeth scraped against his pubic hair as he went up and down. It was slow, too slow, and Hunk let out a growl before he shuddered, his hand beginning to dig into Lance’s scalp with lengthening nails. He wanted Lance to go faster, harder, and he'd make it happen if-

 _No,_ his mind screamed. _I’m not an animal! Lance is my friend!_

That he could hear himself in his mind, what with the throbbing in his ears as it increased, as the rhythmic sucking motions on his tip began to quicken in its pace, was amazing. That he had _any_ control felt like a miracle. He could feel his hands loosening its grip, even as he felt himself start to change again.

“Mmm…”

Lance quickly took his mouth off of Hunk’s dick, ignoring the growl that began to rumble from the other’s chest. He bent his head down, and though Hunk couldn’t see what he was doing, he had a good idea what the other was doing: spitting the semen he’d sucked up out. He could hear the dribble splatter on the ground, and he could feel what he could only describe as irritation bubbling up.

“My seed.” Oh yeah, he was definitely changing. His voice was already several octaves lower as he glared at Lance’s head. “M-my seed, you’re spilling it—”

Then Lance’s mouth was back on him, and any reptilian-brained rage he had about potential unborn children disappeared in light of the fact that Lance was back to sucking him off. For someone who was a virgin when it came to sex in general, Lance was doing surprisingly well with giving him a blowjob. The rhythm was building up what looked-and felt-to be one hell of an orgasm, and Hunk let out a deep, pleasured moan as he felt his penis begin to balloon out.

Purple fur began to spread all over him, and his limbs began to bulge and elongate. Beneath him, Lance’s cheeks puffed out as Hunk’s genitals began to rip open, the skin cracking into petal-like folds to give way to their much larger version. Quickly, Lance dislodged himself with a slurp, just in time for the tip of the ginormous purple behemoth to burst forth in a froth of blood and semen.

It felt amazing, and Hunk could feel himself want more.

_Fuck me, Lance. Forget this and open your legs and—no._

He shut his eyes and sighed. He really _did_ want more; he could feel the semen still dripping from him, could still feel his desire to fuck Lance full of babies roiling in his gut. But this wasn’t like last time. This time, he had control. This time, he could stop. He wasn’t going to keep going, or put Lance in danger because of what he’d become.

His dick twitched from the lack of contact nevertheless, and so he jerked himself off roughly with a beefy hand, letting himself coast through the rest of the orgasm on his own. Nearby, he saw Lance spit the rest of the semen from his mouth into a bucket he’d somehow procured.

“How…” He murmured as he watched, his primal urges wanting to smack and scream at Lance for losing all those potential babies. He managed to quash that down as well, to his shock. “How am I still me? I went bonkers last time this happened.”

Lance turned around and smirked. There was a line of color still dribbling from his chin.

“The gunk Kolivan gave you.” Lance produced a towel, wiping his face and hands off. “It suppresses the worst of the whole ‘have my babies’ biological clock thing you’ve got going on. You’re still pretty horny when you transform, but…it’s not gonna be like before, as long as you keep taking the medicine.”

He tossed the towel to Hunk.

“That _should_ take the edge off you wanting to have sex with me again, but…I mean, hey, if you need it done again sometime…Just. How do you feel right now?”

Hunk stared blankly at the towel as it landed on his lap. He didn’t respond to the question, simply zoning out, eyes wide, as the other’s words began to sink in.

“…Hunk?” Lance’s smile began to taper off into a frown of concern. “Need you to say something. You ok there, buddy?”

Hunk felt his massive Galra lip start to shake, and his glowing yellow eyes start to burn.

“Oh, no, Hunk, don’t—”

Lance did this for him. Lance helped him even though he didn’t have to, and he's been right. Hunk didn’t lose control, and Lance was ok. Lance wasn’t scared of him. Lance was willing to help him. Hunk didn’t need to be scared of himself.

So, instead of turning into a semen-leaking abomination, the Galrez instead burst into big, fat tears.

“Huuunk!” He felt human arms instantly throw themselves around his neck. “Aw, c’mon, don’t cry! It’s ok, man! You’re ok!”

“L-lance…!” Hunk snuffled. “Th-thank you...! You are... _way_ too kind! You…you did this for me, and you didn’t have to, and you’re not even _into_ guys, and-how am I supposed to pay you back?!”

“That’s easy,” Lance’s voice softened. “Just keep being my friend. You don’t owe me anything else, man.”

Hunk could feel those arms slowly rub him back and forth on his back as he continued to cry, and Lance’s words whispering reassurances into his twitching ear. He kept saying he was ok, that he was safe, that he’d never hurt Lance. That he was going to be just fine, and Lance was his friend. Lance would always be there for him.

After what felt like an eternity, and long after Hunk’s tears had dried up, Lance paused, and he broke off the hug to look at Hunk, eyes narrowed, mouth frowning.

“Hunk?”

“Yeah?” Hunk felt just a little trepidation creep into his chest. “What is it?”

“…Does this mean I’m not a virgin anymore? Or do you think oral doesn’t count as virginity loss? I’m not a purist or anything, but I don’t remember our health classes at the Garrison very well, so I don’t know. Or am I just not a virgin when it comes to _this_ , and-” And thoughts of worry vanished as Lance pouted. Hunk groaned and brought a giant hand to his face, watching as Lance’s expression morphed into one of embarrassment. “I just made this all more awkward, didn’t I?”

“Just a little.”

“You want to go back to hugging?”

“Yeah,” Hunk rubbed his eyes. “I think I’d like that.”

So that’s what Lance did.

 

* * *

 

Krolia and Keith were worried. There had been no sign of Lance coming down from the Yellow Lion as the hours passed, and no sign that Lance was going to appear any time soon. So, as the equivalent of midnight passed, Keith was at the barrier of the Yellow Lion, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. He had to hope everything was all right with the two of them.

“Hey,” Keith finally spoke, after a few more calming breaths. “Yellow, can you let us in? We just want to check on Hunk and, uh, stuff.”

It took a moment before the barrier came down, and the Lion slowly leaned down and opened its mouth for him and his mother to enter. Keith looked back towards Krolia, who simply nodded.

“Go on. I’ll be here just in case.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. His feet swiftly pounded on metal as he sped up the ramp, then turned up towards the cockpit, in time to see-

“Mmmmmrrrmmm.”

Lance let out an incomprehensible mumble as he leaned against Hunk’s massive and still form, a line of drool trickling down his chin. At least Keith  _hoped_ it was drool; anything was possible at that point. Hunk, meanwhile, was naked and snoring beneath Lance, spindly tail curled around them both. Or maybe he wasn’t snoring, but _purring_. It definitely sounded like it _could_ be a purr. In any case, both of them were fast asleep, and looking incredibly comfortable despite being on the floor with only a blanket to cushion them.

Keith could feel his heart melt, just a little, at the sight. Hunk looked nothing like the deranged sex fiend he had been the first time he changed. Actually, he looked just like a bigger, fluffier, and – dare he think it? – more huggable Hunk. Biting back the urge to coo at the sight, Keith went into one of the wall panels next to the door. With a simple tap of the fingers, the panel slid open, revealing a pile of extra emergency blankets.

 _Well,_ the blankets were gently laid over both Hunk and Lance, covering them both before Keith stepped back. _Looks like Lance has this covered for once._

As he began descending down the ramp, he turned one last time to find one of Hunk’s massive arms wrapping around Lance and drawing him to his chest like a doll, letting out a loud rumble that shook his whole body.

Ok, that was _definitely_ a purr, Keith decided. Galra Hunk was purring, and that meant Galra could purr, or at least do an alien equivalent of it.

 _…I wonder if_ I _could purr._

With that, he let the Galrez and his friend sleep.

Keith, meanwhile, had something to try with Shiro now.

 

**E N D**


End file.
